


Des arts et des sentiments

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [56]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, Alternate Universe - Art School, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Lemon, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 56. UA. Dans une académie d'arts, les histoires sentimentales de huit étudiants entre rencontres, rivalité et complicité. Yaoi. MatsuHana, TenSemi, AoHina, UshiOi.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête MatsuHana and co avec l'UA et le contexte suivant : dans une école d'arts, Matsukawa est un étudiant en arts plastiques et Hanamaki un modèle pour les cours d'arts plastiques, Tendou et Semi sont des étudiants en musique et travaillent en binome pour en faire une (rating M pour ces deux couples), Aone et Hinata sont dans la production et Oikawa et Ushijima sont des acteurs devant jouer le rôle des deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre et qui prennent leurs rôles un peu trop au sérieux. Pour les couples, cela sera donc du MatsuHana, du TenSemi, de l'UshiOi et de l'AoHina avec en plus, un petit peu de TeruDai et un soupçon d'IwaKage et de BoKuro implicites.
> 
> Voili voilou pour le topo, maintenant place à la fic. Bonne lecture :)

Notre histoire se passe dans une grande académie d'arts englobant aussi bien le cinéma, la musique que les arts plastiques et la mode, le tout sous la houlette d'enseignants très exigeants. Ainsi, les cursus étaient donc divers et variés et les formations permettaient à de nombreux talents de fleurir et de se développer.

La liberté d'expression était le mot d'ordre dans cette école, ce qui expliquait pourquoi celle-ci était très prisée et donc très cotée. Le directeur de l'académie, le vieux Washijou, essayait toujours de viser l'excellence au grand dam du directeur adjoint, Ukai-san, qui au contraire, privilégiait les nouveaux talents ayant beaucoup d'originalité.

Au moins, cela la rendait plus dynamique mais passons, tout commença dans le cursus cinéma et art dramatique où le réalisateur en herbe, le méticuleux et perfectionniste réalisateur en troisième année du cursus cinéma option réalisation Chikara Ennoshita hurlait pour la énième fois : "Coupez! Bon sang, maugréa-t-il sur sa chaise de réalisateur, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Oikawa? C'est quoi ces expressions de merlan frit? Tu dois jouer un homme amoureux qui ne se l'avoue pas encore, pas un mec blasé de la vie. C'est la dixième prise!

\- Vous n'avez qu'à pas m'imposer Ushiwaka comme partenaire, rétorqua Tooru en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son partenaire, vraiment, je n'arrive pas à me motiver à jouer avec ce poseur.

\- Oikawa a raison, renchérit Wakatoshi en s'essuyant les lèvres, je ne peux pas continuer de jouer avec un acteur certes excellent mais qui manque totalement de professionalisme.

\- Oserais-tu mettre en cause mon talent?, lui demanda Oikawa d'un ton plus que menaçant, tu commences à me...

\- ...Vous n'avez qu'à vous plaindre auprès de Takeda-san, coupa le réalisateur en soupirant, c'est lui le directeur de casting, pas moi, il fit ensuite à un de ses assistants, Kinoshita, passe-moi un verre d'eau s'il te plait, il préférait éviter le café vu la situation, on arrête pour aujourd'hui mais vous avez intéret à être opé demain. Sinon, je vous vire et je prends quelqu'un d'autre du cursus art dramatique et autant vous dire que cela va faire un trou dans votre carrière pro."

Tooru partit donc dans sa loge pendant que Wakatoshi en fit de même de son coté. Ennoshita poussa un soupir blasé, c'était le cas de le dire, en prenant le verre d'eau que lui tint son assistant tout en pensant à la réaction de Hinata dès qu'il apprendrait que le tournage n'avançait pas d'un iota. Avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire comme travail, le pauvre allait certainement pêter les plombs.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru s'habillait rageusement dans sa loge. Même s'il poursuivait ses études en troisème de licence cinéma, option art dramatique, ses rôles dans plusieurs dramas lui avaient permis d'acquérir une grande notoriété, surtout auprès du public féminin.

Après tout, l'académie autorisait les étudiants à travailler avec des entreprises partenaires afin de se familiariser avec le milieu pro et ainsi contribuer à la fois à leur future carrière ainsi qu'à la renommée de l'académie.

Cela dit, avec son physique d'une classe folle, il aurait très bien pu choisir comme cursus celui de la mode avec comme spécialité le mannequinat mais Tooru préférait de loin jouer la comédie.

Le scénario du film sur lequel il était en train de jouer en ce moment relatait un amour interdit entre deux hommes qui furent respectivement le prèsident d'une grande entreprise et son secrétaire, l'un assumant ses sentiments et l'autre non, de peur du qu'en dira-t-on. Cela ne l'aurait pas ennuyer de jouer la scène d'amour où son partenaire usait de la force, désespéré de voir que celui qu'il aimait le rejeter alors que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

Malheureusement, même avec toute la volonté du monde, Tooru n'arrivait pas à jouer la scène correctement. Les scènes d'amour ne le gênaient pas habituellement mais là, son partenaire se trouvait être son plus grand rival en matière de célébrité car lorsqu'il s'était inscrit à l'académie, le brun s'était découvert deux concurrents : Tobio-chan qui, à son grand soulagement, avait choisi le manequinnat et ce crétin d'Ushiwaka qui avait osé suivre le même cursus que lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, tous ses amis étudiaient dans d'autres cursus, Matsun était en post-prod' et Iwa-chan...D'ailleurs, il devrait être là en ce moment. On frappa timidement à la porte pendant qu'il était en train de mettre sa veste. "Entrez."

Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noisettes entra en se présentant poliment : "Euh, bonjour, je suis ton nouvel agent, Koushi Sugawara."

Tooru eut un moment d'arrêt. Nouvel agent? "Il doit y avoir une erreur."

Koushi prit une longue inspiration. Il craignait la réaction d'Oikawa mais bon...Voici la partie délicate. "Iwaizumi-san m'a demandé de te transmettre un message, déclara-t-il en lui donnant un petit papier.

Tooru le prit des mains de Sugawara et le lut.

Son ami d'enfance Iwa-chan suivait la formation d'agent artistique en devenant le sien par la même occasion. Cependant le message fit trembler sa main de colère. Je démissionne. "Peux-tu m'expliquer ce message?, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

Sugawara poussa un soupir devant les yeux chocolat qui le menaçaient silencieusement. "Iwaizumi-san m'a demandé de faire un échange entre la personne dont je m'occupe de la carrière et toi, répondit-il en se grattant la tête, j'ai accepté car je me suis dit que travailler dans le milieu du cinéma serait un petit challenge et...

\- Puis-je connaitre le nom de la personne dont tu avais la charge?, tonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Koushi soupira de nouveau. Iwaizumi-san lui avait bien dit qu'Oikawa-san était quelqu'un de très difficile à gérer et son confrère lui avait demandé de ne rien dire concernant la personne avec qui il était maintenant mais en voyant Oikawa-san prét à exploser, il n'eut pas le choix. "C'est Kageyama, Oikawa-san."

Tobio-chan.

"Et si nous allions faire un tour au bâtiment réservé aux formations de mode pour une petite visite de courtoisie?, proposa Tooru en adressant un sourire hypocrite à son nouvel agent qui le serait de manière provisoire après qu'il aurait eu une petite discussion avec ce sale gamin.

Pendant ce temps, Matsukawa se dirigeait vers la salle d'arts plastiques, simplement vêtu d'un peignoir. Le campus de l'académie disposait de trois résidences chacun réservé aux étudiants des différentes branches. Comme les appartements avaient un cout, beaucoup y vivaient donc en colocation.

Issei partageait le sien avec Oikawa, Iwaizumi ayant préféré emménager dans un autre studio lorsqu'il avait entamé sa deuxième année en management et carrières d'artistes avec un nouveau colocataire au grand dam de son ami d'enfance. En tous cas, la location de l'appart', bien qu'il vivait avec un des acteurs les plus en vue du milieu, coûtait chère et il ne voulait en aucun cas dépendre de son ami.

Il arriva devant une porte en bois ancien qui menait à la salle où les étudiants en dessin venaient réaliser leurs croquis. Cela lui fit bizarre d'être dans le batiment réservé aux formations d'arts plastiques, lui qui se formait en montage post-prod'. Il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de prendre la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Hanamaki ouvrit le calepin en soupirant tandis que deux amis avec qui il avait sympathisé lorsqu'il était en première année frémissaient d'impatience à la venue du modèle. Le brun soupira. "Kuroo, Bokuto, vous savez qu'il n'est pas célibataire?, déclara-t-il d'un ton blasé, et puis vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous deux?

\- Ben quoi?, s'enquit Bokuto en tapotant le carnet du bout de son crayon à papier, Tetsu-kun et moi, on est du même avis, là-dessus.

\- Oui, renchérit son petit ami Tetsurou, Koutarou et moi avons bien le droit de fantasmer sur un autre mec. De plus, à ce qu'il parait, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre lui et ce DJ raté.

\- Tu vois?, fit Koutarou en regardant la porte s'ouvrir pour ensuite pousser un cri de déception, oh nooooon! Ce n'est pas lui.

-Où est Sawamura?, demanda Kuroo au professeur. Apparemment, mis à part Hanamaki et au vu des réactions autour, Koutarou et lui n'étaient pas le seul à être dépités de l'absence de Sawamura. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un de ces..."Sawamura a un projet de sculpture à rendre, expliqua le professeur d'un ton désolé, donc Matsukawa le remplacera d'ici-là. Préparez-vous à dessiner."

Autant Kuroo et Bokuto firent grise mine en regardant le nouveau modèle retirer son peignoir et s'asseoir devant l'assemblée, les jambes croisées, autant Takahiro devint étrangement motivé à dessiner ces muscles déliés et harmonieux et ce corps élancé d'une grande finesse. Il brûlait d'envie de le toucher afin d'éprouver la texture de cette peau."Eh bien, on dirait que ce modèle te fait de l'effet, Hanamaki, chuchota Kuroo dans le but de le taquiner.

Ce dernier ne l'écouta guère et poursuivit son dessin. Lui qui trouvait les cours rébarbatifs, il eut très envie de les suivre avec plus d'assiduité maintenant.

Issei se retint d'éternuer face au courant d'air qu'il ressentait tout en tentant de ne pas bouger. Il n'était pas complexé par son corps et cela ne le gênait nullement de poser sans ses vêtements.

Par contre, le noiraud sentit un regard bien insistant sur lui. Un des étudiants dessinait avec plus de ferveur, ses yeux le contemplant avec une fascination, un émerveillement non feints. Matsukawa réprima un petit sourire.

Ce dessinateur n'était pas mal non plus, il serait bien tenté de faire sa connaissance. De toute manière, Sawamura ne reviendrait pas avant deux ou trois semaines, ce qui serait amplement suffisant.

Au même moment, dans le bâtiment réservé à la branche musicale, Semi se bataillait avec les notes qu'il couchait sur partitions. Raaaah, c'était dur de trouver l'inspiration en ce moment. Avec les examens qui approchaient, cela relevait de l'impossible, surtout avec ce stress supplémentaire.

Le blond avait décidé de se réfugier à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir. En tant qu'étudiant en troisième année de composition, c'était là où il passait le plus de temps, dans le lieu calme et paisiblement silencieux.

Sauf que son rival était assis à quelques tables de lui.

Eita grogna légèrement en le voyant écrire sa musique avec aise, comme si les notes lui venaient toutes seules. Shirabu était le major de leur promotion et beaucoup lui vantaient les qualités d'un génie en la matière. Le blond se leva brusquement et sortit de la bibliothèque. Hors de question de travailler lorsque ce mec-là était dans les parages, cela lui coupait l'envie de composer et le minait dans sa foi en ses compétences.

Le projet consistait à composer une partition pour un étudiant en musique de leur choix. Ceux-ci le jouaient ensuite dans un récital et si le résultat était concluant, ils recevraient tous deux une bonne note ainsi qu'une appréciation concernant le travail en binôme. Eita en était à ses pensées amères quand une mélodie légère et apaisante jouée agréablement au piano retentit à ses oreilles.

La truite de Schubert.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne pouvait la jouer d'une manière si entrainante vu qu'il s'agissait de son morceau favori.

Le blond partit donc en direction de la salle où provenait la musique et y entra pour découvrir son ami en train de jouer du piano tout en chantonnant gaiement. Satori Tendou et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié en première année lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils partageraient tous deux le même appartement. Eita aimait sa joie de vivre communicative et son dynamisme qui l'encourageaient grandement lorsqu'il avait le cafard.

Les mains de Satori s'arrêtèrent de jouer quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était à coté de lui. "Ah, Semi Semi, déclara-t-il tout sourire, tu as trouvé l'inspiration?

\- Toujours pas, soupira le blond, en plus, Shirabu se trouve à la bibliothèque en ce moment donc je n'ai plus la motiv', il se rembrunit, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Satori en se levant pour lui faire face, tu la trouveras assez vite, j'en suis certain.

\- Mais si je ne compose pas le morceau assez vite, je risque de te pénaliser, s'inquiéta Eita.

Satori était l'un des pianistes les plus doués de l'académie, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi lui avait-il proposé de faire le projet musical avec lui alors que Shirabu le lui avait demandé? Deux mains sur ses épaules le tira de ses pensées. "J'ai foi en tes capacités, Semi Semi, murmura Satori, et je préfère que cela soit toi qui t'en occupes plutôt que Kenjirou-kun. J'aime tes partitions."

Cela frustra davantage le blond. "Merci mais j'avoue quand même avoir une sacrée pression."

Satori n'aimait pas voir Semi Semi si triste. Le pauvre était un peu trop perfectionniste, cela dit, qui ne l'était pas dans leur filière? Cependant, s'il avait choisi de travailler avec Eita, c'était pour davantage se rapprocher de lui. Le pianiste éprouvait des tendres sentiments envers son ami mais il n'osait le lui faire part, de peur de gâcher leur amitié. "Pour trouver l'inspiration, lui confia-t-il en se noyant malgré lui dans les beaux yeux gris de son camarade, j'use de ce que je ressens. Les émotions peuvent être une bonne muse, tu sais?

\- Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, répondit Eita en lui souriant, et merci Satori, ce que tu m'as dit m'a boosté le moral.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, fit Satori en riant légèrement, content d'avoir pu t'aider."

Le temps s'arrêta ensuite lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Eita trouvait toujours que les petites prunelles de Satori et ses paupières tombantes lui donnaient du charme puis son regard s'atttarda sur les lèvres incurvées en un sourire de celui-ci. Je me demande si...

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'un de l'autre quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans la salle en ouvrant brutalement la porte, les faisant sursauter légèrement. "Salut la compagnie!, hurla joyeusement Terushima avant de se calmer, je ne vous dérange pas, les gars?

Un peu, pensa amèrement Satori qui répliqua à la place en retirant à contrecoeur ses mains des épaules d'Eita en déclarant à la place, euh non, on avait fini de discuter. Comment tu savais que je me trouvais trouvait dans la salle, Yuuji-kun?

\- Je ne connais qu'un seul fan de La Truite de Schubert, répondit Yuuji tout sourire, ça vous dit qu'on aille à la cafét' du campus? Daichi va y être et je ne souhaite pas que les rapaces de service s'approchent de lui."

Les rapaces en question désignaient Kuroo et Bokuto, deux étudiants en dessin qui courraient après Sawamura, le petit ami de Terushima. Comme celui-ci était en filière sculpture au batiment des arts plastiques et que leur ami Yuuji suivait la formation de DJ dans celui réservé aux études musicales, ils ne pouvaient paq beaucoup se voir à part dans le studio que tous deux partageaient (et encore, Terushima était très sollicité par les boites de la capitale), ce qui donnait naissance à des rumeurs sur leur relation comme quoi ils étaient sur le point de rompre.

"C'est d'accord, Yuuji, confirma Eita, comme ça, tu nous parleras de ton dernier boulot à Roppongi.

\- Avec plaisir, s'enthousiasma Yuuji, j'ai d'ailleurs réussi à faire salle comble hier soir et le public était hyper chaud, bref, c'était l'éclate total."

Ils sortirent tous trois de la salle de musique et quittèrent le batiment pour se rendre au réfectoire et manger un petit en-cas.

"Kageyama, Tsukishima, cria Nishinoya en stoppant de prendre les clichés, arrêtez de faire la tronche.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa majesté est si peu motivé à mettre le coeur à l'ouvrage, rétorqua Tsukishima d'un air suffisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, espèce de grande perche?, grogna Kageyama.

Yû poussa un soupir en les regardant se disputer. Impossible de prendre une photo de ces deux-là ensemble. "Essayez d'agir de façon professionnelle pour une fois, leur dit-il en réglant la lentille, allez, faites au moins une photo et après, je vous laisse tranquille."

Tobio fit donc face à Kei tout en essayant de regarder l'appareil photo de la manière la plus sensuelle possible tandis que le blond en fit de même en le prenant légèrement par la taille. "Parfait, cria jovialement Yû, elle est bonne. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui."

Kei eut un soupir de soulagement bien qu'il savait que la journée n'était pas finie. Celui qui fut son agent le rejoignit aussitôt la prise finie : "Tsukki, il y a une autre séance à faire au parc Yoyogi cet après-midi, l'informa Yamaguchi en sortant son petit agenda, on doit être là-bas dans deux heures.

\- Je vais me changer et après on ira à la cafèt' acheter un sandwich dans ce cas, proposa Tsukishima, nous irons après.

\- Pas de souci, Tsukki."

A peine ils furent sur le point de quitter la salle de shooting que deux personnes rentrèrent en trombe dont l'une bouscula Tadashi en criant : "Tobio-chaaaan!" Kageyama, qui était sur le point d'aller au local pour se changer, eut un sursaut en entendant la voix d'Oikawa-san et se retourna pour le voir en compagnie de Sugawara-san qui lui adressa un regard désolé. "Rends-moi Iwa-chan."

Tobio ne dit mot et lui lança à la place un regard mauvais. Ce n'était lui le responsable de la décision quant à cet échange d'agents, cela venait d'Iwaizumi-san qui d'ailleurs accourut vers l'acteur pour lui assener un bon coup sur la tête. "Aïeuh! Ça fait mal, geignit Tooru avant de croiser des prunelles vertes emplies d'une colère sourde, Iwa-chan, gronda ensuite le brun, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Allez, on y va?"

Sauf que Hajime ne bougea pas : "Sugawara sera ton nouvel agent, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel, et même si tu me supplies de revenir, la réponse sera toujours non.

\- Mais pourquoi, hein?, geignit Tooru.

Iwaizumi sentit une veine sortir de son front. Pourquoi hein? Pourquoi? "Parce que j'en ai marre de tes caprices de diva, cria-t-il d'un ton accusateur, Sugawara est plus patient que moi là-dessus." Il poussa un soupir las. "Je vous laisse, il ajouta après, Kageyama, tu as une séance photo demain dans la ville de Nara donc il faut commencer les préparatifs et..."

Tooru bouda en regardant son ami d'enfance partir. Qui va s'occuper de lui, maintenant? "C'est pas juste.

\- Allons, tenta de la rassurer Sugawara en tapotant gentiment son épaule, je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux concernant ta carrière."

Cela lui faisait une belle jambe mais bon, autant accepter la situation. Il avait déjà fort à faire avec la scène d'amour qu'il devait jouer avec Ushiwaka. "Je dois rentrer, déclara Tooru, tu me parleras de mon agenda sur le chemin et je te parlerai aussi de mon boulot en cours, Iwa-chan est un peu incompétent pour ma gestion du planning."

Koushi savait que ce n'était pas le cas mais bon, Iwaizumi-san l'avait bien prévenu pour le caractère un tantinet immature d'Oikawa. Cela ne va pas être de la tarte mais bon, j'accepte le défi.

Tobio, durant le même moment, écoutait attentivement les directives de son nouvel agent, Iwaizumi-san. Il se souvint de leur rencontre lorsqu'il était encore en première année. Sa prestance et son fort caractère l'avaient déjà impressionné et là, il fut content de l'avoir en tant qu'agent.

Ce n'était pas que Sugawara-san était incompétent, loin de là, il l'avait toujours bien guidé dans sa carrière de mannequin mais Iwaizumi-san l'attirait même s'il avait pour principe de ne jamais mélanger vie privée et vie professionelle.

Par contre, s'il devait faire une séance photo dans une autre région demain, le noiraud allait devoir préparer sa valise et il n'avait pas le temps car une autre séance photo l'attendait en ville cet après-midi. "Je n'ai plus qu'à lui envoyer un message, soupira-t-il en pensant à son colocataire.

Hinata était installé dans son bureau en train d'écumer les dossiers en grommelant. Il grogna encore plus lorsqu'il lut le message sur son téléphone portable. "Il manquait plus que ça."

Le roux, qui faisait ses études en production, devait gérer le budget du dernier film d'Ennoshita. Malheureusement, le tournage n'avançait pas avec les deux acteurs principaux qui ne s'entendaient pas et à cause de ça, il n'arrivait pas à convaincre ses partenaires pour maintenir les fonds. "Et voilà que Bakageyama veut que je prépare ses affaires pour son boulot, maugréa-t-il, je suis pas son agent, moi!"

Une tasse de café fut posée à coté de lui. "Merci, Aone-san, fit Shouyou en adressant un sourire à son assistant."Un bon café va me requinquer."

Takanobu fut inquiet de voir le roux si surmené. Il se remémora le jour où ce dernier l'avait choisi pour devenir son assistant alors que tous les étudiants de leur promo s'étaient éloignés de lui à cause de sa carrure d'armure à glace. Cela l'avait touché et maintenant il fut heureux de travailler à ses cotés. Takanobu s'était profondement attaché à Hinata au fil du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble tout comme il respectait son travail.

Cependant, il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments car non seulement il était d'une grande timidité (qui allait de pair avec son tempérament taciturne) mais en plus, vu la façon dont il parlait de son colocataire, le mannequin Kageyama, il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas en couple.

Son colocataire Futakuchi, qui lui, faisait ses études en tant qu'opérateur-projectionniste (il entamait d'ailleurs sa dernière année tout comme lui), le taquinait souvent à ce sujet. "Tu veux que je m'occupe du reste?"

Shouyou sursauta en buvant sa tasse de café. Il savait qu'Aone-san n'était pas à proprement parler un grand bavard donc l'entendre avait tendance à le surprendre un peu. "Oui, répondit-il d'un ton désolé, si cela ne te dérange pas. Mon colocataire a encore besoin de moi pour préparer ses affaires. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, déclara Aone en posant la main sur l'épaule du plus petit, et essaie de te reposer un peu.

\- J'essaierai, fit le roux en caressant légèrement la main du plus grand avant de se lever, et je te remercie Aone-san, poursuivit-il en lui offrant un sourire de gratitude, je suis heureux de t'avoir pour assistant. Sans toi, cela aurait été mission impossible."

Takanobu se retint de le prendre dans ses bras et se racla la gorge à la place tout en retirant à contrecoeur sa main de l'épaule : "Euh de rien, Hinata."

Shouyou eut de nouveau un petit sourire avant de prendre ses affaires pour quitter ensuite le bureau tout en saluant son collègue. Le roux poussa ensuite un long soupir. Aone-san intimidait tout le monde avec son allure mais Shouyou connaissait le véritable caractère de son ami : c'était en réalité quelqu'un de très doux et d'une grande gentillesse.

Le roux souhaitait qu'il devienne plus qu'un simple associé mais avec tout le boulot qu'il avait à fournir pour produire le film dont il avait la charge sans oublier le fait qu'il doive s'occuper de son meilleur ami, Shouyou n'avait pas de place pour sa vie privée.

Kageyama lui avait d'ailleurs annoncé qu'il avait changé d'agent et il espérait que celui-ci fut aussi compétent que Sugawara-san.

"Mmmm, je suis content que la cafet' propose de la glace au chocolat, s'émerveilla Satori à chaque cuillérée qu'il avalait, c'est l'idéal pour se ravigorer."

Eita lui sourit tout en mordant dans son hamburger, savourant la texture moelleuse de la viande sous la dent. " Mmm, c'est vraiment bon. Donc, cela s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble?, demanda-t-il ensuite à Yuuji qui, lui, mangeait une gauffre en chantonnant.

\- Ouais, répondit Terushima, il n'y a pas eu de grabuge dans la boite et tout le monde a été content de ma sélection de zik. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune célébrité dans le coin donc je n'ai rien à vous raconter, niveau potin.

\- Pas même Tooru-kun?, questionna Satori. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Oikawa fréquentait assidument ce genre d'endroits.

\- Pas même lui, déclara Yuuji en buvant ensuite une gorgée de son milk shake à la fraise, c'est pour dire...

-...Tu es encore en train de faire des commérages, Yuuji?, le réprimanda une voix derrière lui.

\- Daichi, s'écria joyeusement son petit ami, tu as pû te libérer de la salle de sculpture?

\- J'ai décidé de m'autoriser une pause, fit Sawamura en s'installant après avoir embrassé la joue de Yuuji, et cela me fait du bien d'être loin de Kuroo et Bokuto aussi. Bonjour, au fait.

\- Ces deux-là, grogna Yuuji tandis que Eita et Satori saluèrent Daichi, il faut toujours qu'ils essayent de te mettre le grappin dessus. Tu es au courant des rumeurs sur nous?

\- Oui et je m'en moque, répondit Daichi en lui prenant la main de son petit ami pour l'embrasser, parce qu'ils le veuillent ou non, nous sommes ensemble, point barre.

\- C'est bien vrai, renchérit Yuuji en lui souriant, je vais te chercher un café, continua-t-il en se levant, tu veux quelque chose d'autre?

\- Un pain melon à la crême patissière s'ils en ont, répondit Daichi en remerciant ensuite son petit ami qui partit à la caisse, alors comment se passe votre projet musical?, s'enquit-il ensuite auprès de Tendou et de Semi.

\- J'ai une panne d'inspiration, déclara Eita en s'affalant sur la table, c'est dur.

\- J'ai conseillé Semi Semi de se servir de ce qu'il ressent pour composer, ajouta ensuite Satori en prenant la main du blond sous la table.

\- Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Daichi en regardant Yuuji qui passait à la caisse, j'ai toujours pensé que les sentiments étaient un bon moteur pour les travaux créatifs surtout penser à ce qu'on aime le plus...

Eita eut un sursaut d'étonnement en sentant la main de son ami en train de prendre sa main mais il la serra tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce simple geste eut l'effet d'un déclic. Il se redressa en déclarant : "Ça y est, je crois que j'ai une idée. Merci, Daichi."

Daichi et Satori se demandaient ce qui avait provoqué un éclair de génie chez le compositeur.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec celui qui fut son agent Reon Oohira, Wakatoshi fit comme à son habitude, il révisait encore son rôle tandis que son ami et colocataire était en train de revoir l'agenda de l'acteur sur son ordinateur portable. Reon trouvait Ushijima bien troublé ces derniers temps. Etait-ce du au rôle qu'il devait jouer?

"Ushijima, quelque chose te préoccupe?, demanda-t-il à l'acteur qui leva les yeux de son script.

\- Rien de spécial, Oohira, répondit-il calmement, à part le fait que le tournage n'avance pas à cause de l'incompétence d'Oikawa. Je me demande s'il est vraiment motivé à jouer ce rôle avec moi.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'Oikawa te considère comme un concurrent dans le milieu donc il n'est pas étonnant qu'il rechigne à jouer avec toi.

\- Il aurait très bien pu refuser le rôle, murmura-t-il amèrement.

Wakatoshi avait d'ailleurs le sentiment qu'il comprenait parfaitement le personnage qu'il était censé incarner sauf que là, celui qu'il aimait le détestait vraiment. Cela devenait problématique.

Reon soupira. Il avait l'impression qu'Ushijima était plus dérangé par le fait qu'Oikawa ne veuille pas jouer correctement avec lui. "Bon, écoute : le seul conseil que je peux te donner là-dessus est de jouer ce rôle à fond. Tu pourras exprimer tes sentiments de cette manière."

Wakatoshi réfléchit. Oohira n'avait pas tord au fond, peut-être que ce rôle lui donnait une opportunité de transmettre ses sentiments à Oikawa. Cele dit, il était dubitatif quand à savoir si celui-ci serait réceptif.

Tooru s'affala sur le canapé sous l'oeil, on va dire indifférent de Mattsun qui regardait la télé. Il avait passé son après-midi à voir son emploi du temps avec Suga-chan et il n'avait pu parler de ses "exigeances" ou plutôt, son nouvel agent faisait toujours en sorte de changer de sujet de la façon la plus polie, mais aussi la plus effrayante, qui soit.

L'acteur décida de passer la soirée à s'en plaindre à Mattsun sauf que ce dernier faisait mine de l'entendre tout en regardant un film. "Dis, tu m'écoutes, Mattsun?

\- A moitié pour tout te dire, répondit Issei en plongeant sa main dans un bol de popcorn beurré qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion, et puis si tu en as autant marre de jouer avec Ushiwaka, fais en sorte que le tournage dure le moins longtemps possible.

\- Et comment, hein?, rétorqua Tooru, entre Iwa-chan qui me laisse tomber et ça, c'est le pompon, se plaignit-il en poussant un soupir à fendre l'ãme qui énerva un peu son colocataire. Il comprenait pourquoi Iwaizumi était parti.

\- Joue simplement ton rôle parfaitement et tu verras, le tournage sera fini avant même que tu dises "ouf!".

\- Tu n'as pas tort, soupira le brun en fixant le plafond.

Oui, s'il faisait son boulot sérieusement, cela serait fini de ce tournage.

Matsukawa, de son coté, pensait toujours à l'étudiant en dessin. Il devait encore faire le modèle demain il en profiterai pour l'aborder.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata maugréa en finissant de repasser les chemises de Kageyama. Vraiment, il fallait toujours qu'il lui fasse tout. "Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même, cria-t-il pendant que son colocataire sortit de la douche, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps avec les séances photos de cet aprèm', gronda Tobio en se frottant les cheveux mouillés à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à ton nouvel agent?, le questionna-t-il en pliant délicatement les chemises.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le boulot d'Iwaizumi-san, vociféra-t-il avant de marmonner à voix basse, les joues légèrement rouges, et je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une diva comme Oikawa-san.

\- Vu la façon dont tu te conduis avec moi, railla Shouyou en terminant la pile, on en dirait vraiment une."

Il eut pour réponse une grande main qui empoigna sa tête, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur et provoquer sa colère : "Maintenant, ça suffit, hurla-t-il en forçant Kageyama de relâcher sa prise, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête avec ce tournage qui n'en finit pas alors je te conseille de me lâcher."

Tobio s'arrêta net. C'était rare de voir son ami vraiment en colère et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. "Désolé, fit-il à voix basse en retirant sa main. Il savait par le biais d'Iwaizumi-san qu'Oikawa-san faisait des siennes dans le tournage que produisait Hinata et cela devait être dur pour lui en ce moment.

"Fais-nous à manger pendant que je fais ta valise, rétorqua alors Shouyou en portant les chemises, je vais prendre un cachet pour la tête en même temps." Il en profiterait aussi pour appeler Takanobu pour voir si cela s'était bien passé et aussi pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui. Le roux avait besoin de sa force tranquille même s'il parlait peu.

Tobio, quant à lui, partit dans sa chambre pour se changer et fit ensuite la cuisine. En temps normal, il aurait discuté l'ordre de Hinata mais là, il savait que celui-ci était stressé et fatigué donc il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.


	2. Part 2

Le lendemain, Takahiro attendit fébrilement l'arrivée du modèle dans la salle de dessin. Comme il s'y attendait, Bokuto et Kuroo étaient absents mais bon, cela serait plus calme sans ces daux fans de Sawamura. Le modèle arriva quelques instants après et s'assit en dévoilant de nouveau son corps aux dessinateurs.

Hanamaki avait passé une partie de la nuit à contempler ses croquis et à rêver de ce corps qu'il jugea parfait, fantasmer sur les contours qu'il eut envie effleurer, de la texture de cette peau qu'il aimerait toucher, goûter...Il ne nia pas qu'il trouvait cet homme très, très séduisant.

Il en avait même presqu' ignoré l'annonce de son colocataire Iwaizumi qui partait pour la ville de Nara pendant quelques jours avec le mannequin dont il suivait la carrière maintenant depuis qu'il eut choisi de démissionner de sa fonction d'agent auprès d'Oikawa. Takahiro se concentra sur le dessin en espérant de ne pas paraitre trop admiratif vis à vis du corps qu'il regardait.

Matsukawa, de son coté, essayait de ne pas "réagir" face aux iris brûlants de cet étudiant. Celui-ci semblait le caresser, le dévorer du regard et au lieu d'être mal à l'aise, il en était très réceptif. Il devait discuter avec lui une fois la séance finie.

Une fois que le professeur annonça que le cours était terminé, Issei mit son peignoir et rejoignit l'inconnu qui était en train de ranger son calepin. "Bonjour."

Takahiro leva les yeux au son de cette voix qu'il trouvait bien grave et sensuelle aussi. Le modèle sur lequel il fantasmait était en train de lui adresser la parole. "Euh bonjour, fit-il en se levant, je comptais vous parler justement. Je suis Takahiro Hanamaki, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main, troisième année de dessin.

\- Issei Matsukawa, répondit le noiraud en serrant la main de l'étudiant, étudiant en troisième année de post-prod'.

\- Tu es dans le batiment du cinéma?, s'enquit Hanamaki.

\- Ouais, répondit Matsukawa, je fais le modèle ici pour arrondir mes fins de mois et payer la partie de mon loyer de l'appartement que je partage avec mon coloc' même si Oikawa a suffisamment les moyens pour le payer en entier mais je ne veux pas dépendre de lui.

\- Tu es le coloc'd'Oikawa?, s'étonna Hanamaki en prenant son sac, je suis celui de son agent, Iwaizumi. Enfin, il a décidé de changer d'artiste maintenant.

\- Je ne dirai pas à Oikawa que tu es le nouveau colocataire de son meilleur ami, le rassura Issei, comme je le connais, il risque de faire une crise."

Takahiro eut un petit rire. Il trouvait Matsukawa bien sympathique. "Et si nous discutions autre part?

\- Allons à la cafèt'dans ce cas mais d'abord, je dois aller au local me changer."

Hanamaki rougit légèrement en regardant le torse du noiraud se dévoiler légèrement sous les pans du peignoir. Il eut soudainement très envie de plonger les mains dedans et ça, Matsukawa le remarqua très vite et cela lui plut grandment car lui aussi fut attiré par le dissinateur et son regard qui semblait le toucher. "Si tu le souhaites, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, je me ferai un plaisir de devenir ton modèle dans un cadre plus privé."

Takahiro fut surpris de la proposition mais cela voulait aussi dire que Matsukawa avait remarqué son attirance à son égard. "Cela serait avec plaisir, murmura-t-il à son tour, surtout qu'Iwaizumi est absent durant quelques jours.

\- Alors c'est fixé, déclara Issei avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller, par contre dépêchons-nous d'aller au local, je meurs de faim."

Aucun des deux n'émit cependant un commentaire concernant le type de faim dont Issei avait fait allusion.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru fit en pleine séance de tournage. Ushiwaka et lui commencèrent de tourner la scène sur laquelle il avait autant de mal mais cette fois-ci, il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Cela dit, le fait qu'ils furent dans une chambre sous la caméra le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que..."Action!"

Ah zut! Ça commence.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir?, demanda Tooru en se mettant en condition pour être dans son rôle, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour parler de votre agenda.

\- Tu le sais très bien, rétorqua Wakatoshi en s'approchant de lui, je suis parler de nous.

\- Comment ça?, répliqua Tooru d'un ton moqueur tout en fuyant son regard, il n'y a rien entre nous.

Wakatoshi prit alors le menton d'Oikawa pour le forcer à le regarder.

Cette fois-ci, je vais lui montrer ce que je ressens.

"Regarde-moi, tonna-t-il en plongeant dans les yeux chocolats qui le défiaient, aurais-tu oublié ce que nous avons partagé la dernière fois?

\- Ça?, fit Tooru, un petit rire aux lèvres, c'était juste un moment d'égarement, rien de plus."

Wakatoshi baillonna alors ses lèvres en un baiser brutal tout en l'enlaçant violemment. "Mmmm." Tooru fit mine de se débattre face à cette étreinte, tentant de ne pas trop prendre plaisir à ce baiser comme le role le voulait mais, au fond de lui, c'était extrêmement difficile.

On dirait qu'Ushiwaka en profite un peu trop.

Et pourtant, il se rendit compte que cela ne le gênait pas.

Au contrai...Non, ce...Ce ne doit pas être...

Il tenta de le repousser une dernière fois quand Wakatoshi le poussa sur le lit en rompant le baiser. "Je t'aime."

Tooru se noya dans ce regard éperdu, son coeur manquant un battement. Ok, soit Ushiwaka prend son rôle trop à coeur, soit il m..."Je t'aime vraiment, alors pourquoi tu me rejettes?

Le brun s'arrêta un moment.

Wakatoshi avait l'air tellement désespéré, cela lui fendit le coeur malgré lui, mais il devait continuer la scène. "Parce que..., répondit-il d'une voix tramblotante tout en cachant le visage de ses mains,...Imagine ce que les autres diront sur toi, sur moi et notre relation. Nous sommes deux hommes et tu..."

Wakatoshi lui retira les mains de son visage puis le coupa d'un baiser plus tendre : "Je le sais et je m'en moque."

Tooru le regarda dans les yeux tout en sachant qu'il devait être en train de pleurer en ce moment et pas seulement parce que le rôle l'exigeait mais aussi parce quelque chose au fond de lui s'était brisé.

Ses propres certitudes.

"Laisse-moi t'aimer Haruki." Ah! J'ai oublié qu'on était encore en train de jouer.

Tooru se laissa aller lorsque Wakatoshi essuya ses larmes de la main avant de l'embresser de nouveau. Il céda en mettant les bras autour de son cou pour davantage l'approfondir quand..."Coupez, elle est bonne."

La voix d'Ennoshita les coupa dans leurs actions. "Ben voilà, quand tu veux, Oikawa. Vraiment, cette scène était très bien, je me suis pris dans votre jeu d'ailleurs. Bon, on fait une pause de quinze minutes et on reprend ensuite, il ajouta ensuite à l'adresse du maquilleur, Kinoshita, occupe-toi du maquillage et Tanaka, je veux un autre plan pour la prochaine scène à tourner.

\- Ok, Ennoshita, fit Ryûnosuke qui officiait en tant que son cameraman, tu me diras ce que tu veux."

Wakatoshi s'éloigna de Tooru et ce dernier en profita pour s'asseoir afin de reprendre ses esprits. La scène qu'il avait joué fut particulièrement intense et il avait l'impression que Ushiwaka ressentait la même chose. C'était agréable et douloureux en même temps et cela le rendit confus. "Oikawa, murmura Wakatoshi à voix basse, est-ce qu'on peut se parler après le tournage?"

Tooru le regardait sans répondre. En temps normal, il se serait moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours courir mais là...Il n'était pas aveugle. En jouant cette scène, le brun avait eu le sentiment de ne pas le faire en tant que le personnage qu'il était censé incarner. Non, il savait qu'il l'avait fait en s'impliquant personnellement. "Ok mais tu m'invites, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant.

Wakatoshi hocha simplement la tête. Oikawa avait été très à fond dans son rôle mais quelque chose lui avait donné l'impression qu'il avait été au-delà de son personnage. Cela lui donna une raison suffisante pour lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Au même moment, dans la bibliothèque des étudiants en musique, Eita fut heureux de voir les notes prendre rapidement forme sur la partition qu'il était en train d'écrire. C'était magique de composer en usant de ses sentiments. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt. Il pensa à Satori en souriant. Rien que le fait de penser à lui l'avait inspiré et son coeur tambourina rien qu'à l'idée de le rendre heureux.

Satori sera certainement content de la mélodie.

Le blond vit une ombre sur sa partition et se retourna pour voir Shirabu qui fixait son travail :"Puis-je savoir ce que tu veux, Shirabu?, maugréa-t-il.

\- Rien, j'ai juste regardé ta composition, répondit Kenjirou, assez original, je dois dire.

\- Tu as intéret à ne pas me copier, rétorqua Eita en pliant sa partition.

\- J'ai déjà achevé ma partition, déclara son rival, Kawanishi est en train de travailler sur les arrangements en ce moment même."

Eita ne se fâcha pas. Au fond, il ne souhaitait plus battre Shirabu, tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était de montrer sa partition à Satori et l'entendre jouer. "Si tu veux m'excuser, je dois finir mon morceau.

\- D'accord, fit le châtain en s'éloignant, bon courage pour le projet."

Le blond ne répondit rien et continua de composer sa musique en chantonnant légèrement. De toute façon, il avait bientôt fini.

Aone regardait Hinata qui discutait au téléphone avec un de leurs partenaires commerciaux, assis devant son bureau. Il avait eu une discussion avec Futakuchi hier au sujet des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son associé et ce dernier lui avait simplement répondu :

"Bah, pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à manger? Un petit diner romantique est une bonne occasion pour te déclarer, cela ne sert à rien de faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple."

Son ami avait raison, il vallait mieux trouver un moment propice pour ça. Takanobu attendit donc que le producteur eut fini pour l'inviter à sortir. "Euh Hinata.

\- Oui?, fit Shouyou en posant le combiné, il y a encore un problème avec le tournage qu'on finance en ce moment?

\- Non, tout va pour le mieux de ce coté-là, Ennoshita l'avait averti que le tournage avait repris, je voulais juste te demander si.., il fuit son regard, cela te disait qu'on aille au restaurant ce soir? C'est moi qui t'invite."

Pour le roux, il n'avait pas pu rêver de meilleure occasion pour se rapprocher d'Aone-san.

Et Bakageyama ne sera même pas là pour m'embêter vu qu'il est à Nara en ce moment. J'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas de me ramener un souvenir.

"C'est d'accord, Aone-san, répondit Shouyou, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Takanobu sentit son coeur fondre et remercia intérieurement Futakuchi pour son conseil.

Le soir tombé, Hanamaki mena Matsukawa à son appartement vu qu'Iwaizumi était parti à Nara pour un travail. Il se doutait que le noiraud ne souhaitait pas qu'Oikawa vienne les déranger donc aller chez lui parut pour eux la meilleure solution.

Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble et s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Cependant, la tension entre eux restait présente, cette attirance pure et, en y pensant, l'alchimie qui s'était mise en place entre eux deux n'avait fait que la rende plus grande, plus palpable.

"Bienvenue dans mon appart', déclara Takahiro en ouvrant la porte pour ensuite laisser entrer son invité. Issei trouva celui-ci assez simple avec un chevalet présent au fond du salon près de la fenêtre. "Je vais faire du café, proposa Hanamaki, installe-toi."

Issei s'assit sur le canapé en attendant que Takahiro mit la cafetière en route. Celui-ci le rejoignit ensuite et se mit à coté de lui.

Tous deux se sentirent un brin fébrile en sentant la proximité de l'autre, Takahiro eut un moment d'étonnement en voyant Issei mettre un bras sur ses épaules. Le souffle chaud du noiraud sur son oreille le fit frissonner suivi du chuchotement qu'il entendit : "Je t'ai promis une séance privée au fait."

Le dessinateur déglutit. Lui qui avait pensé en partie qu'il plaisantait. "A moins que tu ne veuilles pl...

-...Non!, s'empressa de dire Takahiro, je veux bien que tu le fasses mais attends que j'éteigne la cafetière."

Cela lui donnerait le temps de se préparer psychologiquement. Issei en profita alors pour se déshabiller sans la moindre gêne. Certes, il ne couchait jamais avec quelqu'un le premier soir mais avec Takahiro, il avait l'intuition que cela serait plus qu'une simple passade. Le noiraud eut très envie de sentir de nouveau son regard sur lui, ces yeux qui le caressaient, le touchaient au point qu'il en souhaitait plus.

Takahiro se retourna et fit de nouveau face à ce corps parfait. Il eut envie de le dessiner mais d'une toute autre façon. Issei le vit s'approcher doucement en souriant : "Vas-tu faire un croquis sur ton chevalet?, demanda-t-il d'un ton aguicheur.

\- Non, je vais utiliser un autre outil pour dessiner, répondit-il en un murmure.

Issei frémit en sentant des doigts tracer délicatement les contours de ses muscles d'une manière lente et sensuelle. Ils étaient partout, remodelant lentement ses bras, tâtant doucement ses jambes. Il poussa un gémissement lorsque Takahiro effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'aller plus haut, effleurant le membre durci quand Issei l'arrêta. "Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin?, s'enquit Issei d'une voix devenue rauque.

Takahiro hocha la tête. Il voulut à la fois assouvir ses fantasmes et commencer une relation avec la personne devant lui. Certes, ils ne franchissaient pas les étapes dans le bon ordre mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Issei lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea doucement pour le déshabiller à son tour. "Tu es ravissant, murmura-t-il une fois que Takahiro fut nu, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de t'explorer avec ma langue, cependant."

Takahiro s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Issei commença à lécher voracement les abdominaux."Nnn". Le sillon brûlant continua le long du ventre qui se contracta avant de remonter descendre un peu plus bas pendant que des doigts habiles trouvèrent les tétons et les pinça légèrement tout en suçotant les bourses.

Takahiro poussa un cri. Ce que Issei lui faisait, c'était tellement...Une main s'empara cette fois-ci de son membre et entama de doux vas et vients. Le noiraud en profita alors pour mettre l'autre dans sa bouche afin de les enduire un peu pour mieux le préparer ensuite.

Takahiro eut alors une sensation étrange mais pas désagrèable, la main sur le baton de chair le poussant à se focaliser sur autre chose. Issei s'y prenait doucement, afin de ne pas le brusquer. Il aimait cette sensation bien chaude qu'il ressentait en touchant son futur amant de l'intérieur et n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle d'entrer profondément en lui.

Issei arrêta la préparation lorsqu'il touchait l'endroit qu'il cherchait et qui provoqua en Takahiro une décharge de plaisir qui le fit hurler. Si Issei continuait ainsi, il allait le faire joui..."Bon, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure, déclara le noiraud en se mettant entre les jambes de son futur amant. "Prêt?"

Takahiro écarta davantage les jambes en souriant : "Vas-y."

Issei le pénétra alors très lentement en éprouvant l'étroitesse de son amant, il resta attentif à la moindre expression d'inconfort et bien que Takahiro eut les traits tirés par la douleur, il lui adressa quand même un regard rassurant. Le noiraud attendit donc un peu avant de continuer. "Tu as moins mal?

\- Ça va, répondit Takahiro, et je remarque que même là, on est compatibles.

\- C'est ce que je vois, déclara Issei en soupirant, maintenant, continua-t-il en bougeant lentement, voyons à quel point nous le sommes."

Takahiro encadra le visage d'Issei de ses mains et l'attira à lui pour cueillir amoureusement ses lèvres tandis que des coups de rein le firent gémir de plaisir, allant et venant de plus en plus loin en lui, c'était si bon. Issei lui-même en perdit toute envie de parler et poussa des cris bien rauques et passionnés à la place.

Son amant avait mis ses jambes autour de ses hanches afin qu'il y aille plus fort, ce qu'il fit en donnant des coups de butoir plus profonds arrivant enfin à effleurer le point sensible de Takahiro qui criant en rompant le baiser.

Une main prit la sienne tandis que l'autre en effleura un téton pour mieux le pinçer ensuite. Takahiro n'en put plus et céda à la jouissance, ressentant ensuite une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre puis Issei se retira avec un petit rire. "Je crois qu'on a un peu sali le canapé.

\- Pas grave, répondit Takahiro en souriant, je nettoierai après. Je ne pense pas qu'Iwaizumi m'en veuille pour ça."

Et puis, il se sentit bien, là, avec Issei qui se serra contre lui en soupirant d'aise. "On va se laver?, proposa-t-il cependant, on serait plus à l'aise en prenant un bon bain.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, renchérit le noiraud en se levant avant de se rembrunir légèrement, au fait, je voulais te demander concernant nous deux si...

-...Je ne couche jamais le premier soir habituellement, déclara Takahiro en se levant à son tour pour enlacer celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son petit ami, donc je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi.

\- J'avoue que cela me fait bizarre de me mettre avec quelqu'un de manière si peu conventionnelle.

\- Il y a un début à tout, murmura Takahiro en lui plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la salle de bain tout en sachant que la soirée fut loin d'être finie.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou dinait au restaurant en compagnie d'Aone. Il l'avait amené dans un petit restaurant situé non loin de leur campus où le roux fut content de manger un bon bol de riz à l'oeuf, son plat favori. "Mmm, c'est super bon, déclara-t-il tout sourire après avoir mangé une bouchée.

Takanobu se plut à contempler ses petites mimiques toutes mignonnes en souriant légèrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas diné ensemble et il fut satisfait par le simple fait d'avoir rendu Hinata heureux en proposant cette invitation. Il avait l'air plus détendu.

Un téléphone portable vibra. "Excuse-moi, fit Shouyou en sortant son téléphone pour lire un message qui le fit grogner, même là, il a besoin de moi, il grommela en tapotant son message, Dis. Le. Lui. Directement. Voilà, il rangea son portable en continuant d'un ton désolé, Kageyama-kun veut se confesser à Iwaizumi-san mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il soupira, c'est un grand timide, tu sais?"

Takanobu ne répondit rien en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas critiquer Kageyama là-dessus, lui-même étant dans la même situation. Cela dit, ça signifiait aussi que Hinata ne sortait pas avec son colocataire, cela le soulageait. "Hinata."

Shouyou s'arrêta de manger en l'interrogeant du regard, la bouche pleine de riz. "Si je t'ai invité, poursuivit Aone, c'est aussi pour te demander si...toi et moi...on..." Il détourna le regard.

Shouyou avala le riz d'un coup. Aone lui proposait donc de sortir avec lui? Cela le soulageait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à le vouloir. Le roux lui répondit alors par un doux sourire tout en prenant cette grande main qu'il trouva agréablement chaude. "J'en serai content, Aone-san." Takanobu lui sourit légèrement puis retira du doigt les petits grains de riz présents sur la joue du plus petit.

Ils finirent ensuite leur repas et partirent en direction de l'appartement de Shouyou après que Takanobu eut payé l'addition. Le producteur et son assistant se firent donc une soirée film, allongés sur le lit du roux dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Shouyou reçut un autre message sur son portable. Ça a marché. Merci, Hinata.

Le sourire du roux s'élargit. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé une chaussure à son pied. Takanobu regarda son petit ami d'un air attendri pendant que ce dernier répondit au message de Kageyama par un De rien, n'oublie pas de me ramener un souvenir pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement une fois qu'il eut fini.

Lui aussi devrait remercier Futakuchi. Un gros paquet de bonbons acidulés ferait l'affaire le connaissant.

Tooru marchait silencieusement en compagnie d'Ushiwaka. Celui-ci l'avait invité à diner dans un restaurant très chic et avait même payé l'addition sans discuter avant de lui prendre le bras pour le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui.

Ils avaient fini le tournage du film au grand soulagement de leur réalisateur mais la scène de cet aprèm' occupait encore ses pensées et il pouvait dire qu'il était confus au niveau de ses sentiments ou plutôt, il s'evertuait encore à les nier, comme son personnage au fond.

Tooru avait toujours eu peur que... Waka...toshi le fasse descendre de son piédestal et encore, il pouvait dire qu'il y arrivait très bien, ce qui l'énervait encore plus mais maintenant, lorsqu'il l'avait vu la frustration et le désespoir dans ses yeux au moment où ils avaient joué la scène...Tooru en avait été touché. Profondément touché. Au point que cette rivalité immature qu'il avait instauré commençait à voler en éclats.

"Il faut qu'on parle, déclara Wakatoshi. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Ici? En pleine rue?, rétorqua Oikawa, ça ne peut pas attendre qu'on soit arrivés chez moi?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'inviter dans ton appartement, répondit Wakatoshi, et puis tu n'as pas peur que ton colocataire voie que tu sors avec ton concurrent?

\- Je ne pense pas que Mattsun dise quelque chose, fit Tooru, et puis il avait un rendez-vous ce soir mais ce n'est pas la question. Que veux-tu me dire pour que cela soit si urgent?, termina-t-il d'un ton irrité.

Wakatoshi relâcha son bras pour l'étreindre. Ils étaient dans la zone du campus qui interdisait l'accès aux journalistes donc il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Néanmoins, il souhaitait transmettre ses vrais sentiments une bonne fois pour toutes. " Je t'aime vraiment. Je me suis servi de mon personnage pour te le transmettre cet après-midi.

\- Je le sais, ronchonna Tooru sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte, et cela m'énerve car à cause de toi, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, il leva les yeux, je ne sais pas si je dois t'aimer ou continuer à te détester même si au fond de moi, le deuxième choix est la plus tentant.

\- Alors que dois-je faire pour que tu prennes la première alternative?, demanda le plus grand en lui caressant la joue.

\- Surprends-moi, murmura Tooru en lui adressant un sourire provocateur, fais-moi succomber."

Wakatoshi n'eut d'autres choix que de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, en faisant confiance davantage à ses actes qu'à ses propres mots. Tooru répondit allègrement à ce baiser bien langoureux.

Pas mal pour une entrée en la matière.

Satori jouait la mélodie que lui avait composé Semi Semi. Celle-ci était légère, enjouée, ses doigts bougeaient tout seuls sur les touches au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la chantonner en même temps. Eita le regardait pianoter avec appréhension. Il avait peur que son ami fut déçu par la mélodie, qu'il la trouve médiocre.

La réalité était qu'il s'était senti de ses propres sentiments envers le pianiste pour la composer : un amour sincère qui le rendait euphorique à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de lui, une attente fébrile à chaque fois qu'il en était éloigné, une joie immense lorsqu'ils discutaient de leur passion pour la musique, son admiration aussi pour sa virtuosité.

"C'est parfait!, s'exclama Satori une fois qu'il eut fini, j'ai trouvé un nouveau morceau dans mon répertoire de mes mélodies favorites en plus de La truite de Schubert.

\- Merci, Satori, répondit Eita en prenant la partition, ce que tu viens de me dire me touche beaucoup. Après tout, comme tu l'as dit, les sentiments sont une bonne muse et, il se gratta la tête, surtout ceux que je ressens pour toi."

Les mots prononcés par Semi n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. "Que viens-tu de dire Semi Semi?, s'empressa de demander Tendou en se levant pour le prendre doucement par les épaules.

\- Je t'aime Satori, déclara le blond, et c'est grâce ce sentiment que j'ai pu composer cette mélodie. Au fond, je l'ai écrite rien que pour toi. J'avoue que j'ai eu le déclic quand tu m'as pris la main à la cafèt'.

\- Je t'aime aussi Semi Semi, s'exclama Satori en couvrant les joues du plus petit de baisers ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire, j'ai voulu me mettre en binome avec toi parce que je voulais que ce soit toi et personne d'autre qui me compose un morceau. Ah je suis si heureux...

-...Oui, mais tes bisous me chatouillent, Satori, rigola Eita tandis que le roux lui embrassa la tempe, et cela me donne envie de plus aussi."

Satori stoppa suite à ce qu'Eita avait dit. "Oh, tu en veux plus?, s'enquit Satori d'un air taquin, alors direction notre sanctuaire."

Le blond sourit face au sourire carnassier de celui qu'il aimait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de se faire manger tout cru par lui. Bien au contraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avait le sol jonché de leurs vêtements, formant ainsi un petit chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Satori (celle d'Eita ayant le lit recouvert de partitions diverses et variées) oú tous deux étaient allongés sur le lit du plus grand, les mains un peu trop occupées à caresser le corps de l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Satori décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure en couvrant le corps d'Eita de baisers, qui ne fut plus aussi chatouilleux, il gémissait à la place de rire.

Satori profita donc qu'il fut perdu dans le plaisir pour lever une de ses jambes pour le mettre autour de sa taille et le préparer doucement à l'aide de trois doigts enduits de salive qu'il fit entrer petit à petit. Eita se serra davantage contre lui, se laissant faire un moment avant d'avoir un sourire machiavélique.

Satori fut trop concentré à le préparer quand soudain il sentit une langue taquine en train de lapper une de ses pointes de chair qui durcit à son contact. Il gémit. "Ei..ta...Qu'est-ce...que tu...fais?

\- Je te donne aussi du plaisir, murmura le blond avant de pousser un cri, oh, Sato...ri...

\- Bien, dit Satori en retirant doucement les doigts. Le pianiste fut cependant surpris de voir Eita se mettre ensuite à quatre pattes devant lui. "Vas-y, chuchota-t-il en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur.

Satori se positionna ensuite et entra doucement en lui en se mordant les lèvres. Eita était bien étroit autour de lui, c'était délectable et il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de bouger les hanches maintenant.

Eita, quant à lui, respirait profondément en attendant que la douleur passe. Cependant, en sentant Satori au fond de lui, il fut très content, comblé même tant il était chaud et palpitant. "Mmmm, tu peux y aller, Satori, déclara-t-il une fois qu'il eut fini de s'ajuster, là, j'ai trop envie de te sentir bouger.

\- Je suis ton obligé Eita, fit Satori en mettant les mains sur les hanches de son amant, comme ça?, demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de rein bien profond.

\- Oh oui! C'est...parfait."

Satori bougea alors, donnant des coups de butoir à la fois lents et puissants afin qu'Eita puisse davantage. Cependant, le fait qu'il ne vit que son dos le gênait grandement. Le blond continuait de gémir à chaque coup de rein qu'il ressentit en lui quand Satori mit une main sur son épaule pour l'attirer contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de recevoir un coup de butoir plus profond que les autres qui toucha son point sensible.

Eita poussa un cri silencieux, tétanisé par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas possible, il allait mourir.

"Maintenant, je peux te voir, sussura Satori en contemplant le magnifique visage rougissant d'Eita, et je te trouve magnifique ainsi."

Eita ne put rien répondre, si ce n'était au baiser torride qui suivi, accompagné de coups de rein un peu plus rapides et d'une main bien décidée à caresser son bâton de chair.

Oh non, il veut ma mort!

Le blond ondula ensuite des hanches, calquant ses mouvements à ceux de Satori, allant ainsi à sa rencontre tout en s'étrecissant sournoisement autour de lui. Son amant rompit alors le baiser en poussant un long râle tout en se déversant en lui tandis qu'Eita succomba dans la main de Satori quelques instants après.

Le pianiste se retira ensuite et tous deux s'écroulèrent devant tant d'intensité. "Ouah! C'était encore plus grandiose que durant un récital, s'ethousiasma Satori en embrassant tendrement Eita sur la joue, et j'ai hâte de jouer ton morceau devant tout le monde. Cela sera un peu comme si je déclamerai mon amour pour toi.

\- Cela dit, renchérit Eita, la partition est en elle-même une déclaration, il offrit un petit baiser sur le bout du nez du plus grand, je sens que d'autres vont suivre.

\- Alors j'ai hâte de te voir à l'oeuvre."

Tous deux se calinèrent ensuite, tout heureux d'être enfin ensemble. Ils savaient qu'ils formeraient une équipe du tonnerre maintenant.

Le jour du récital, tous les étudiants du campus étaient invités à écouter les musiciens.

Ainsi Shouyou et Takanobu étaient venus y assister tout comme Tobio et Hajime, qui étaient maintenant ensemble au grand dam de Tooru qui écoutait la mélodie de Tendou en compagnie de Wakatoshi qui mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son petit ami (bien que celui-ci eut encore de la réticence à se l'avouer) se sente bien.

Oikawa avait aussi découvert que Mattsun sortait avec quelqu'un qui fut à son grand étonnement le coloc' d'Iwa-chan. Bah, il avait trouvé Makki sympathique et il souhaite à son ami tout le bonheur du monde.

Tout le monde applaudit lorsque Satori acheva son morceau de piano, même Shirabu qui semblait étonné de la beauté d'une telle pièce.

Pourtant, il ne regardait qu'une seule personne qui se tenait en retrait. Celui avec qui maintenant il partagerait des douces symphonies, beaux reflets de leur amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilaaaaaa, j'avoue ne pas avoir vu la fin. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cela vous a plu. Bon pour la suite, on a Cendrillon (qui sera fait avant Boucle d'Or et la Reine des Neiges), la suite de L'étincelle avec Bokuto, Suga et co, niveau requêtes, on va commencer par le angst TsukiHina, puis par une avec Hinata et Sugawara (pour le couple à moi de décider si cela sera du SugaHina ou non mais je ferai certainement un KageHina, on verra), une AkaKen/KuroYaku et enfin une Omegaverse KageHina (encore). A bientôt. :)


End file.
